The Guardian's
by WhiteWolfAleu
Summary: Well since im not good at summary's I just want to tell ya that I created this story during the summer since I had nothing better to do so enjoy comment and rate!:D
1. Chapter 1 The Cat

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE CAT**

"**Ever since the beginning of time itself there where two gods that ruled over time and space, the black wolf with deep red eyes named Torren ruled over space, the white wolf with deep blue eyes named Fenris ruled over time. Like yin and yang Torren and Ferin where complete opposites of each other, their other half as you can say, Torren is death and destruction as Fenris is life and reconstruction. Before the gods created humans there where shadow beings called **_**Sleepwalkers **_**wandered the Earth, and in their path they left death and destruction. So Torren and Fenris created the 3 **_**Guardian spirits **_**named Santous, Seere, and Rao. Santous was the wolf who was the **_**Guardian **_**of the Forest's, Seere was the snow leopard who was the **_**Guardian **_**of the mountain's, and Rao the cat was the **_**Guardian **_**of the animals. Together the 3 spirits fought the Sleepwalkers the demon leader Demontra, as the battle between the Sleepwalkers and the **_**Guardian's **_**began the goddess Fenris feared for there safety so she took the essence of life itself and created the humans to fight along side the **_**Guardian's**_** and in return the humans would be allowed to inhabit the Earth". **

"**So what did the **_**Guardian's**_** look like anyway?"**

**Beside a fireplace in an old brick home, two cats sit by the warm fire talking about the ancient stories. The oldest cat sitting closest to the fire perked his old gray tattered ears up as if he's surprised**

**that a young cat would want to listen to old stories.**

"**Well the ancient stories tell that the **_**Guardian's **_**where a solid pure white, whiter than snow and they had deep blue eyes, as if it where Fenris herself was walking the Earth in a different form."**

**The young **_**white **_**female **_**cat**_** turned her **_**blue **_**gaze to the blazing fire her collar lined with diamonds glistened in the light of the fire, her deep blue eyes showed a certain deep admiration for the ancient stories glistened in her eyes. She continued to stare at the fire as if she was transfixed on it as she spoke "What kind of powers did the Sleepwalkers have anyway Pasco?"**

"**Well the Sleepwalkers had a power that even the gods didn't have they could look into the minds of other creatures like bears, tigers, and even **_**dragons."**_

**The white cats gave swiftly turned back to Pascow and spoke "You mean dragons actually exist?"**

**Pasco laughed quietly at the comment and continued to speak "No Mira they don't exist anymore … the Sleepwalkers took control of them to use in the battle against the **_**Guardian's **_**but it was their downfall, but lets get back on topic here the Sleepwalkers leader also had a power."**

"**What was it?"**

"**The Sleepwalkers leader **_**Demontra **_**had the power to kill anyone without even looking or knowing the face or name of her victim, which is the key to why the humans where created."**

"**Why is it the key to human creation?"**

"**Well since the power Demontra had and the way she could use it she was able to kill the two of the **_**Guardian's **_**Santous and Seere."**

"**The wolf and snow leopard…hmm"**

"**What's wrong Mira?" His green gaze settled on her blue gaze.**

"**Well it's just that…..that didn't the **_**Guardian's **_**have any special powers?" Mira tilted her head slightly to the side to show that she was confused.**

**Pascow chuckled slightly to himself then continued "Well as a matter of fact they did Santous had the ability to control and turn into light, Seere had the ability to control and turn into ice and Rao had the ability to control and turn into lightning."**

"**Pascow….from what the legend tells am I…..am I the cat from the story?"**

"**Well my dear can you speak to animals?"**

"**Well…I can understand dogs, horses, and birds if that's what you mean ….and I can speak back to them."**

"**Hmm….have you ever notice that your incredibly fast?"**

"**I can outrun the dogs and horses even our human masters children."**

"**Have you had premonition's or strange dreams showing the future?"**

"**Well actually yeah I have ..I mean I did know about the village catching on fire 10 weeks before it happened."**

**Pascows eyes narrowed 'Mira you don't know how right you ar' he thought.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Snow Leopard

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE SNOW LEOPARD**

**Blue eyes gaze at the unexpected victim as the creature stealthily moves towards it target. One snap of a twig the wrong movement or even the slightest sound would cause the prey to turn and flee leaving the predator hungry until it can find its next meal. Slowly the predator moves closer to the prey. One more step and the prey will be it's. In a mighty roar and a flash of white and black fur the stealthy snow leopard jumps at the throat of the confused prey. Quickly the leopard bites down hard on the preys throat quickly killing it. The leopard growled in approval at its kill, the leopard slowly release's the preys throat. **

"SKY GREAT CATCH!" **a smaller version of the snow leopard named sky raised her head to see a young cub bounding across the deep snow to her.**

"**Do you think I can catch like that one day?"**

**Sky smirked as she spoke "When your older I think you'll be a fine catcher just not as good as me."**

"**HEY THAT'S MEAN DADDY SAY THAT I COULD BE JUST AS GOOD AS HIM AND YOU ONE DAY!" the young snow leopard's tail started to twitch in annoyance from being so small still. **

"**Well first of all you'll have to practice as much as I did, start out small first like birds or rabbits then as you progress move on to bigger creatures like fox's."**

"**Really? You think I could do it?"**

"**Yep I have faith in you Heykar."**

"**Really really?"**

**Sky's fur began to bristle from the cubs annoying question's.**

"**Yep I do now lets take this back for the other's I'll even say you killed the prey."**

"**Gee Sky you're the best older sister ever!" **

**Sky watched as Heykar bounded back across the snow to the cave in the mountains as she thought to herself at the last comment her younger brother made 'old….I'm not that old am I? Just a couple of months older…'**

**Sky picked the dead animal up by its throat and slowly dragged it backed to the cave. Her ears flicked behind her head to make sure that no animal was following her to attack her to get the free meal she just killed. Her claws still unsheathed was ready to defend of any attacker thinking they could their grubby little paws on her family's meal. She cautiously moved through the old forest, the tree's leaves long gone in the in the winter storm, leaving the forest barren with the color white only the tree's gave off the color brown in the white barren landscape. Sky reached the edge of the forest to be greeted by a unusual animal sitting on top of a boulder gazing out across the distance. The creature's gray coat gave off a old ghostly look in the white landscape it's tattered gray ears twitched signaling it knew her presence. Slowly it turned its head toward Sky, she growled deeply in her throat to let it know that she'll put up a fight, she crouched low to the ground ready to spring. The creature turned it's head fully toward her it's green eyes showed just how old of a creature it was. It flicked its tail as it spoke with a smile " Don't be afraid I wont hurt you I'm much to old and small to do anything like that."**

**Sky stood up from her crouching position to speak " Who are you and what are you?"**

"**I'm a animal called a cat and my name…is Pascow"**

"**So Pascow I have a feeling that you we didn't meet on chance."**

"**Your right we didn't cause I've been waiting for some time now."**

"**And what's that suppose to mean?"**

"**Sky…"**

"**How do you know my name?"**

**Pascow turned his head back to the faraway landscape before he spoke.**

"**Have you heard the ancient story of the **_**Guardian's**_** ?"**

**~Pascow~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Wolf

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE WOLF**

**The moon rose high above the dark forest that covered the west and eastern landscape, deep in the shadows of the forest a lone wolf searches for something that calls within himself. Outcasted from being different from his pack the wolf searches for his true calling in the vast world where ever it may be he will find it. Swiftly the wolf moves through the forest careful not to be seen by other packs on patrol in their territory. The full moon high above in the clear night sky only to be disturbed by the vast number of stars, the moonlight reflects off the wolfs white coat giving him a almost godly glow to the wolf it's blue eyes reflect all the pain and suffering life caused the wolf. The wolf reached the edge of the forest to come in contact with soft sand beneath the wolf's pads unfamiliar to the soft substance the wolf carefully sniffs his out this new location. As the wolf reached the edge of the sandy land his nose came in contact with something wet. The wolf sneezed from the wetness getting into his nose, as he moved his gaze back to the wetness his eyes widened, a vast ocean lay beyond him a never ending landscape of water. A movement in the bushes behind the wolf caused it to swiftly turn around a get into a fighting position. The movement continued to come closer to the wolf, the wolf bared his teeth growling at the movement, but as fast as the movement came it stopped, the wolf still cautious began to slowly move towards the undergrowth. Suddenly a crack of branch behind him caused the wolf to turn his whole body towards the sound, there standing in a opening of the forest a **_**black wolf **_**stood before the lone wolf, but what caught the lone wolfs' attention was the wolfs **_**red eyes. **_**The lone wolf continued to bare his teeth and growl at the newcomer the lone wolf was ready to jump at this strange wolf but before the lone wolf could do that the black wolf spoke in a echoing voice "Cray…do you know who I am?" **

"**I think I would know a wolf with red eyes cause it would be pretty hard to forget."**

"**Animals these days forget who they originally came from…where the world came from and who created it."**

"**What's that suppose to mean?"**

**The black wolf looked down on Cray who was now in a sitting position before he spoke again the black wolf spoke.**

"**I am the moon god **_**Torren **_**I helped my sister **_**Fenris **_**create this world along with the animals."**

**Cray looked strangely at this so called god but what he did realize was that this wolf was much bigger than him bigger than alphas, much bigger than alphas.**

"**If your god why are you walking around on this godforsaken planet you created?" Cray spat his comment at the wolf**

"**Do I not have the right to walk my planet…..**_**Guardian…."**_

"**What are you talking about? I'm not a **_**Guardian **_**I'm a wolf."**

"**That may be so but I do know the reason you where kicked out of your pack at a young age…in fact you where still a pup when you became a outcast."**

"**SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE!" Cray's fur began bristling in anger that this wolf knew so much about him. Torren stood looking down on the white wolf since his stature was so big he flicked his tail before he spoke again **

"**I the pain you felt but you don't know why you had to be the one that was different then the rest."**

"**Why…if your some god come before me? I'm nothing special I'm just a mistake that my parents made…they said so themselves." **

**Tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes as he watched Torren raise his head and give a mighty howl into the night. Cray's eyes widened as the moon started to turn a blood red, his eyes widened even more when he noticed the land being basked in a blood red color. He stood there not knowing either to run or stay, but for some reason something inside told him that he could trust this wolf and should stay.**

**Torren stood in the same spot looking at the moon as he spoke to the stunned Cray "Now…now do see the power I hold I even have greater power than this…Cray….I'll tell you why I came…why I spoke to you….why….you where outcasted."**

**Cray turned his head to Torren then spoke**

"**I believe you now no wolf could be able to do that, I…trust you now…"**

"**hm…first of all Pascow sends his regards that he couldn't be here himself."**

"**Pascow?"**

"**He's a messenger for me and Fenris."**

"**But…wa-"**

"**Cray you are one of the three **_**Guardian's **_**that protect this world Pasco has already found the other two….now you are found. Cray there is a ancient danger lurking in the depths of the shadows, soon a war will break out between demons and mortals, you must head north and don't stop until you reach a abandoned castle in Transylvania there you'll meet the other two **_**Guardian's."**_

**Cray watched as a red light engulfed Torren and grew brighter and in a flash of red light Torren was gone and the moon and landscape returned to normal. He sat there thinking over what just happened.**

'


	4. Chapter 4 Night  Hunters

**CHAPTER 4**

**Night Hunters**

**Far to the north of Russia a land of burnt forest and dead creatures lays the land of the **_**Sleepwalkers**_**. As the forest lay in a blanket of eerie silence two shadows moved across the remains of fallen trees. As the two shadows reached the edge of the dead forest the two shadows stepped onto the white snow beyond the boundaries of the forest that stretched into a land filled with beautiful mountains. Once the faint sunlight broke through the thick gray clouds it showed the true nature of the shadows. One of them stepped forward into the light and out of the darkness, it's features came known. This creature had the body of a wolf its gray matted fur poked out at different angles, but what was different about this wolf was that he had no eyes in place where two holes on either side of his muzzle, staring at the lower part of the muzzle and going up to make six holes.**

**The creature lifted its head toward the sky.**

"**Ahh how I wish I could feel the sunlight's warm rays so that my cold heart could finally melt."**

**The shadow next to the creature growled deeply as it steeped forward into the light its glowing red eyes showed nothing but deep harsh coldness this creature had the body of a black wolf but had the head of a ancient creature known to few as saber toothed cat. The creature bared its long teeth.**

"**There's no point Kadar were lost souls to the depths of this godforsaken forest."**

"**Humph I remember you used to talk of hope and freedom Stive."**

**The creature known as Stive swiftly shot his head toward Kadar before speaking in a hushed tone.**

"**Hush Kadar…..she might hear you. She may be even watching us this very moment." A deep growl emanated from his throat. Kadar's ear twitched slightly before letting out a frustrated sigh.**

"**For 300 years I put up with you Kadar I think it's time too forget that life and move on…besides what life could we go back too anyway, there's nothing left in our selves except for our cold fading souls."**

**Deep within Stives' red eyes they showed a twinge of sadness, but after Stive's remark Kadar bared his yellow tinted teeth a deep growl erupting within his throat.**

"**How could I forget! Stive…..I left my pack to die there in that gorge the only thing I could do was watch them suffer….Stive…I can still hear their cries for help echoing through my mind."**

"**Kadar you do carry a heavy burden upon your back but you forget that and move on….I know I have."**

"**And what do you mean by that?"**

"**When I first turned into a **_**Sleepwalker**_** I couldn't control my thirst for blood and so I turned on my on pack...I can still see their fear in their eyes as I tore at there throat's."**

**Kadar looked down at the ground suddenly find it the most interesting thing at the moment.**

"**KADAR!STIVE!"**

**Both of them shifted their heads toward the newcomer bounding toward them through the thick dark shadows, as it stepped into the light the creatures body shape was more unusual compared towards the other two, it's body was of a panther too was the head but the front of his body had no fur nor flesh it's ribs and organs visible through the large opening. The creatures eyes were a bloodshot red and its pupils were too small deeper red slits. The creature boney tail whipped wildly in frustration as it's deep voiced bellowed through the forest.**

"**Stive Demontra is looking for you."**

"**So it's true then Demontra's power is weakening."**

"**They have been on the move Stive."**

"**So it's true the Guardian's have returned."**

"**Yes and there on the move, but knowing her she'll send out a group of the **_**Night Hunters **_**which is why i'm looking for you she wants you too lead the group."**

"**Crave…." Stive sighed before continuing "Fine Kadar let's go."**

**As the three turned away from the land of ice and snow Kadar looked back with longing eyes.**

"**The sun rises and falls the moon rises and falls the endless dance of Torren and Fenris. Though one day the sun will disappear and the moon will rule the day as it's light blankets the world in the color of deep blood red. That will be the day when final judgment passes to those that travel in the shadows and the three will be the one's to pass that 04judgment and the battle will begin between gods and demons."**

**Under the light of the full moon on top of a jagged mountain top sat a wolf his red fur glistened like blood in the light of the moon.**

"**The prophecy begins."**


	5. Chapter 5 Departure

**CHAPTER 5**

**Departure **

"**But I don't want to go Pascow…I want to stay here in the village."**

"**I'm sorry Mira but you can't run from your destiny forever you must face it at some point everyone does."**

**In a small village that settles in a large valley two cats sitting in the back of a carriage sit unseen to the humans and to make that no human can hear them they speak in soft whispers to each other.**

"**The humans that own the carriage are taking it to a town outside of Bolivia once there jump off quickly and head north into Bolivia once there you'll see a abandoned castle there you'll wait for Sky and Cray."**

"**Pascow…..how do you know all this and the **_**Guardian's **_**names?"**

"**That's not impotent now, the carriage will begin it's departure shortly."**

**Two humans walk out of their homestead and load the last of the luggage onto the carriage. As the last of the luggage is packed in the small carriage Pascow gave on last look at Mira and with a flick of his tail he jumped of the back landing clumsily on the ground. Mira's ears flattened low to her head before she spoke again. "Pascow I don't want to do this alone….at least I don't want to be alone again."**

**She gazed at Pascow her eyes showing how much sadness she was trying to hide, Pascow turned his head toward Mira and smiled "Mira you wont be alone for along once you reach the castle you will meet the others and continue your journey from there."**

"**Will I ever get to see you again Pascow?"**

"**One day we'll meet again but it wont probably be until this situation is settled plus…" he turned his head away from "I have to return where I truly belong."**

"**Where's that?''**

"…**.. I can't tell you exactly yet."**

**As the carriage began to pull ahead Mira's mood was lightened that she knew that she wouldn't exactly be alone on the whole journey, she raised her head slightly and yelled "BUY PASCOW I HOPE I GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**

**Pascows' head turned toward the carriage and watch it leave his sight just as it disappeared he whispered "Goodbye my grand daughter."**

**He turned his head back as he stood up and began to slowly walk eastward away from the village and into the ever aging forest.**

**Days and weeks passed by as Mira sat on the back of that carriage, day after day, night after night after night Mira's courage began to rise she felt more confident in herself as if nothing could stop her, but as Mira's courage began to rise Demontra's power began to weaken.**

"**THIS CAN'T BE!" **

**Atop a mountain of bones and decaying carcass's sat a lone figure draped in shadow.**

"**What's your problem now."**

**At the bottom of the mountain another figure laid casually on the blood stained tile floor.**

"**Demontra?"**

"**There power is growing and I'm weakening Fenris's power grows strong within them."**

**By now the shadow known as Demontra paced the top of the mountain of bones.**

"**Calm down Demontra when the full moon phase of the blood moon appears you will be come more powerful than Torren and Fenris them selves."**

"**That may be true but I can't take any chances….summon the leader of the night hunters!"**

**At the end of the vast beat down ballroom two large doors began to open slowly making a eerie sound that echoed through the desecrated castle. A elongated shadow swept into the ballroom entrance, the shadow began to shorten as the leader of the night hunters approached.**

"**You needed me Demontra."**

**Demontra bounded down the pile of bones to the leader.**

"**heh….oh sweet dear Stive you haven't aged a bit darlin'"**

**Her face still covered in shadow Stive looked into her blood red eyes as he spoke.**

"**You know Demontra the Sleepwalkers are starting to realize that you are losing your power you better do something quick before they start to take advantage."**

**Demontra let a out a his of surprise at this little a bit information but relaxed and let out a sigh which when this happened her breath was visible as if it was cold.**

"**So what if it is? I'm still very powerful Stive darlin'"**

**Stive let out a small grunt as he sat down.**

"**We all know that Demontra now what and where do you want me to go?"**

**Demontra's eyes narrowed and grinned her teeth becoming visible in the darkness when the moonlight hit them.**

"**I want you to find and kill the Guardians but…leave Mira alive her power will become very useful if we just learn how to twist her mind and she'll do just as I say."**


	6. Chapter 6 Red Wolf

**CHAPTER 6**

**Red Wolf**

**The wind blew slowly through the forest making the leaves dance in the wind and up into the sky. As time passed and the sun began to set behind the mountains that rose so mighty in the sky began to cast elongated shadows across the forest. At the base of the mountains laid a opening to a cave hidden by brush and trees that grew on the side of the mountain, a tunnel swept down into the **

**stone cold earth eventually leading into a underground world hidden for centuries a place where nothing could die, could age, and could burn. Some people never believed that this place existed, in the center of the vast hidden world was a waterfall that that spilled into a small stream that entwined through the forest. At the base of the waterfall sat a wolf its scythe that sat against the wolfs back reflected the waters image onto the ceiling of the underground world. The top half a small antelopes skull sat connecting the blade to the black staff the blade jagged and stained slightly brown from blood. The wolfs deep red fur that covered the top half of its white coat blew in the slight breeze. The back of the wolf's neck was blacked and spiked out straight, at the bottom of the wolf's red coat dark black fur lined the bottom.**

**A scar stretched it's way from above the wolfs right eye, down then disappeared under a tattered old bandage that covered both his eyes, the scar came from underneath and stretched it's way across to the left and down the wolfs white muzzle. The wolf shifted slightly before giving a small grunt as he stood the scythe moved further onto the wolfs back, the wolf turned to the left and began to climb down the base and landing perfectly on the ground, not even making the fallen leaves move from the impact to the ground. As the wolf looked ahead into the dark opening of the forest. Swiftly but ever so silently the wolf began to run at a swift pace through the trees, only to the few other animals that saw the wolf only saw a red blur moving fast between the trees only to disappear when they looked again. The world around the wolf was blur as the wolf moved through the forest to a certain location. As the wolf began to see a bright blue light ahead the wolf slowed its pace the world around the wolf again began to return, as the wolf entered through the clearing it seemed as if the wolf had into another world the grass beneath the wolfs paws was soft and a luscious dark forest green, small but noticeable bright blue flowers sprouted in patches in the grass, the flowers seem to give off a strange lighter blue light that brightened the dark forest slightly.**

**A long the edge of the clearing giant patches of sky blue crystals sprouted from deep within the earth creating a crescent shape along the edge. Silently the wolf moved into the center of the clearing lying down in a patch of the blue flowers, the moonlight shone through a slight opening in the ceiling of the cave the rays slightly visible bounced of the crystals causing the crystals to glow and shine. **

"**Hades shouldn't you be leaving?" **

**The red wolf named Hades turned his head toward another wolf far across the clearing on the right, the wolf had a white chest, paws, muzzle, and under belie, the four legs along with the tail of the wolf was black, two black lines run down from the wolfs deep golden eyes to end just next to the wolfs black nose. The rest of the wolf's coat was a deep blonde color. Hades continued to look at the wolf until he began to talk in his deep voice.**

"**Aleu….long time no see."**

"**Stop avoiding my question Hades…I've known you for 20 million years so don't pull that crap with me."**

"**Hmph well fine then I guess I'll be going when the sun begins to peek over the horizon when the morning fog blankets the forest."**

**Aleu's ear twitched slightly before moving toward Hades and taking a seat next to him.**

"**You know you have to go back one day, you need to return to take back your place as the god of the underworld you know."**

"**I know but…I wont return until the time comes when the Guardian's need my help to defeat her…my sister…then I shall take back my place as ruler until then I have to find the Guardian's and help them on their journey."**

**Hades stood from his spot he nodded his head in farewell and turned away from her and in a puff deep black smoke he was gone. Aleu looked up toward the moon as she spoke.**

"**What a tragedy even though they hate each other do they really have the heart to kill one another…well what do you think Torren?"**

**Outside the entrance of the cave Hades appeared outside the entrance of the tunnel, taking in a deep breath Hades reared his head back and let out a mighty howl that grabbed the forest in fear, but as the howl died down a lone shadow soared through the sky above the wolf.**

"**CATERVA!"**

**The shadow above Hades began to ascended down to him as the shadow landed on a nearby rock its true form was seeable the shadow was a abnormally large black crow the unusual thing was that it had deep red eyes.**

"**Caterva fly ahead of me when we travel but stay close as well we don't want any suspicion."**

**The crow known as Caterva let out a cry and flapped his wings and took off into the night sky circling Hades before heading north.**

"**So the journey begins for me…"**

**Hades took off at astonishing speed before disappearing in a beam of black and red lighting, a excruciating boom echoed the forest and shook the earth and he was gone.**


End file.
